I Can't Lose You!
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Rin is going to die and Len is not about to ever lose her! horrible summery, i wrote this because i was bored. RinxLen one shot, Rated T just to be safe.


**I was stuck on writing for all my other stories so I decided to write a RinxLen one-shot to pass the time**

**Please enjoy =3**

**Also Rin and Len are 18**

**Rins pov**

As I feel the pain in my back my life flashes before me.

I remember being a young child and losing my parents in an accident, I almost died to but I just barely survived.

I remember going to live with my aunt Luka and meeting the nice boy next door, Len.

I remember he was my first friend.

We would play in my garden and barley say a word to each other.

Just being together was enough for us.

I remember Miku moving in and how she told me she had a crush on Len.

I was happy for her and Len but it also hurt for reasons I didn't understand.

I remember Len telling me he loved me and Miku hating me for this.

I remember me and Len starting high school and Miku making everyone hate me.

I remember Luka want to start a new family with her husband Gakupo and me moving in with Len, his older brother Kaito and Kaito's girlfriend Meiko.

I remember Len standing up for me when Miku and her Friends Neru and Haku were trying to beat me up.

And know all hose memories will be lost because I have just been shot.

I turned around to see the teal haired girl running away and me falling to the ground.

I guess this is how I am going to die.

At least that is what I thought until-

"RIN!?" said a certain idiot I was thankful to see for once.

He ran over and kneeled next to me.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? WAIT I SHOULD CALL SOMEONE!" yelled Kaito.

He picked up my phone and dialed a number.

I listend to the conversation

Meiko: Rin? We sent kaito looking for you where are-

Kaito: GIVE THE PHONE TO LEN!

Meiko: Kaito? where are you and why don't you just call Len?

Kaito: RIN IS DYING IN AN ALLY GIVE THE PHONE TO LEN!

Meiko: fine

Len: yes?

Kaito: RIN IS DYING IN AN ALLY!

Len: what?

Kaito: R-I-N I-S D-Y-I-N-G I-N A-N A-L-L-Y!

Len: say it quieter and slower

Kaito: Rin. Is. Dying. In. An. ALLY! Slow enough.

Len: what? Where are you guys?

Kaito: that ally next to that ramen place that Teto owns.

Len: Meiko is calling 911 and I am on my way there.

I heard Len hang up.

I would have said something but words aren't coming out of my mouth.

The ramen place wasn't to far from our house so I could see Len before I die.

"RIN!" I heard Len yell.

He held me in his arms and I looked up at him.

"Everything will be okay, you will be fine," said Len as tears filled his eyes.

Let me talk!

I want to tell him something

I heard the ambulance

Let my last words to him be-

"I love you Len," I said before blacking out.

_Where am I?_

_I stood in between two pathes._

_One had a sign that said "Life" and the other said "Death"_

_Well that is easy; I haft to choose the path that said "Life"._

_I was about to walk down the path that said "Life" when I saw Len at the end._

"_Rin I hate you, if you died I would be happy, I am in love with Miku anyway."_

_What?_

_He is lying._

_Something is trying to get me to not walk this path._

_Even if Len hates me,_

_Even if I never speak, hear or walk again,_

_I haft to walk this path._

_It was hard to walk forward._

_I was like walking backwards in a lazy river._

_But I was slowly able to make it to the end._

**Lens pov**

We waited outside.

There was a glass window me, Kaito and Meiko were looking threw.

They were doing everything they could to keep her alive.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP

I fell to the floor in tears, when…

Beep beep. Beep. Beep.

I stood back up.

She was alive!

The doctor came out and told us Rin is alive but she may have a good chance of never waking up again.

"You may go in and see her," said the doctor we ran in and I sat next to Rin holding her hand.

I was crying but a little of the tears where happy tears because she was still alive, still with me.

**Rins pov**

_I was in a clear space; there was nothing here at all._

"_IF YOU WANT TO LIVE YOU MUST FIND THE EXIT!" said a voice._

_There was nothing here! Whatever I was finding that exit._

_Well I could fly in this weird space so the exit would haft to be the top if they allowed me to fly._

_I flew up as high as I could to only hit something and fall all the way down, this was endless I thought until something shined bright._

_The bottom was the exit!_

_Nobody would think to fall for so long to find the exit; they would have stopped themselves from falling!_

_I embraced the light and was ready to open my eyes to the real world again._

**Real world!**

I woke up but I didn't open my eyes, did I become blind?

I tried so hard then I finally opened my eyes.

The room was dark, it was midnight.

Len was lying next to me holding my hand; I didn't want to wake him up.

I heard the door open and it caused me to jolt up.

"Calm down it's just me!" Meiko was standing at the door.

After she said that her eyes were filled with shock.

She ran over and hugged me.

"I am so glad to see you!"

She kicked Kaito in the head to wake him up.

"GET UP YOU IDIOT!" she said.

He woke up and rubbed his head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She started to drag him out the he noticed me.

"Oh good morning Rin, wait Rin?" he said was Meiko slammed the door closed.

I looked over at Len; it looked like he hadn't had any sleep in days.

I pushed him a little then I heard something fall out of his jacket pocket.

I got up and went over to look at what it was.

When I got down to the floor I picked up a little box.

When I got up I hit my head against Lens.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my head.

I looked up and Len was waking up.

Crap I wanted him to sleep!

He opened his eyes a little and looked at me for a minute, the his eyes jolted open.

"R-Rin!" he said dropping down to the floor to kiss me.

He held me in his arms then let go.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you! But I never wanted to lose you again," he said reaching into his pocket.

He was digging through his pockets when he saw the little box I had in my hand.

"Did you look inside the box?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Okay good, would you mind sitting on the bed or standing up?" he asked

I sat on the bed and he got down on his knee.

What is he doing-wait a minu-

"Rin, will you marry me?" he asked.

That was so random…

I guess Meiko took Kaito out because she knew I would wake him up and he would propose.

"Is your silence a no?" he asked.

I jumped into his arms.

"Yes!" I said with joy.

He held me close as we both laugh and cried and smiled.

I am glad I'm alive.

I am glad I meet Len.

I am even glad I meet Miku.

And I am glad that I didn't lose any of those memories and now me and Len are going to create more.

**I got SUPER bored with this.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Plz review!**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
